warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sibear/@comment-121.121.58.215-20160410181532/@comment-24.199.120.154-20160523232239
I used to play Ragnarok Online, Ragnarok Odyssey, and Ragnarok Odyssey Ace. I've had about 3-4k hours clocked for each game. The grind was real on each of them, so much that it felt like a monotonous job inside a cubicle alongside other familiar drones of the same nature. Autonomous and monotonous grind. So Excavation is a boring game mode, sure. I get it. I personally find Defense mode exceptionally boring, hopefully peeps get me in this regard. Still, boring as it is, Triton and Hieracon are exceptional spots to farm cores and T3 and T4 keys in mass amounts. You don't even need an ideal frame to run Excavation, just something that can CC well and hold off enemies attacking the excavators. 2000 Cryotic per run is usually the goal I try to achieve per run, and usually the spike in enemy levels keeps me intrigued long enough to properly manage myself and my teammates once we're nearing that Cryotic quota. It's right there that you starting thinking to yourself if you can CC the enemies well enough, kill them fast enough or survive long enough to see the extractor through its lifespan, and I quite like that aspect when guarding excavators. Of course, having written this down, I can tell there will be a majority that don't find Excavation favorable because of this - a monologue stated in the obvious. I guess what I'm trying to say is is that grinding Cryotic isn't difficult and shouldn't be the entire focus when going into Excavation. There can be certain levels of intrigue when going into this game mode. The purpose in running Triton and Hieracon is to get cores and T3/4 keys, the Cryotic is just a facade for the game mode's true rewards. I mean, sure, I've had a lot of fun running Spy ops like Oceanum, Pluto or Lex, Ceres just to get my hands on Tower keys there as well as other types of rewards, but I can't deny the fact that I can get more rewards and keys from Excavation ops. And, to be honest, it's not like speedrunning a really large map in an Assassination op, OHKO the target, then speedrunning to Extraction just to complete the mission in the hopes of getting that one drop you've been looking for for hours on end is that much more fun (easy, yeah, but monotonous as **** just to get a single drop). I've done so much of that in Ragnarok Odyssey and Ragnarok Odyssey Ace that I've become numb to getting shit rewards and the encumberance of "The Grind" grows that much more transparent when playing Hunter-esque games like the aforementions and Warframe respectively. tl;dr, Certain game modes are fun, some aren't, Excavation can have unique levels of play for a boring game mode (for some), some games are more grindy and monotonous than Warframe, keep your eyes on the rewards you want to get without concerning yourself with Cryotic, sooner than later "grinding" feels less 'grindy' when your objective becomes more and more transparent with each run.